hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgia (US State)
Georgia is a fan-made character in Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the State of Georgia. Attributes Appearance Georgia is tall with an athletic figure. He has a light sun-tan, with short, wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a plaid button-up shirt and slightly worn, dirt-stained jeans, which is his usual outfit when either hunting, working, or simply going about his day. Georgia also has a long scar, the result of the Civil War, starting at his upper-right hip and ending in a healed over gash in his mid-thigh, the whole of which Arizona once described as being “deep like a canyon and just as rugged.” This scar still pains Georgia from time to time. Personality Georgia is a passionate young man with a rebellious spirit. A risk taker at heart, Georgia has gotten himself into serious trouble more than once in his life, but this hasn’t seemed to stop him yet. To call him hardheaded would be an understatement. It is notably hard to convince him of anything once he’s set his mind on a single objective or idea. Georgia is highly competitive, and simply does not back down from any challenge whatsoever. He is, however, rather charismatic and very easy to hold a conversation with. Relationships America (Alfred F. Jones) Georgia and America's relationship has improved by leaps and bounds since the Civil War, though whenever they argue Georgia always brings up General Sherman and the war, so maybe they still have some work to get done. Georgia has affectionately coined America "Mr. Fed," and sometimes doesn't appreciate his efforts to intervene in his state affairs. Florida (Carlos H. Jones) Florida and Georgia are a bit like night and day, but despite this the two are somehow friends. The pair enjoy fishing and water skiing (when Florida isn't napping of course), usually with other close states like South Carolina and Louisiana. Alabama (Todd W. Jones) Georgia thinks Alabama to be too irritable for his own good at times, but the two states manage to keep a (somewhat) civil working relationship, even if Georgia gets an earful each time he goes hunting in Alabama's "backyard." South Carolina (Marion H. Jones) Georgia and South Carolina each have a mutual respect for one another, and have a friendship that goes way back to the days before the American Revolution. However, their relationship is a bit unorthodox. This friendship is mostly dominated by Georgia's "friendly" rivalry with her, and they argue over anything and everything. They even had to be separated once due to a heated debate over who was the true "peach state." North Carolina (Olivia C. Jones) Unlike his relationship with South Carolina, Georgia actually doesn't clash with North Carolina much at all. He is fond of her, and goes to visit whenever he finds the time. It's well noted that North Carolina seems to be the only state that can manage to keep Georgia from talking so much, as they often sit together outdoors, silently appreciating the scenery and each others company. Britain (Arthur Kirkland) ' Georgia appreciated Britain taking him in as his colony, and though they were always on good speaking terms, the two had a distant relationship. He eventually joined America in fighting against Britain's rule. Georgia refers to Britain as "Sir Bushy Brows," a nickname the Englishman very much despises. 'Spain (Antonio Fernández Carriedo) Spain once tried to invade Georgia and claim him as his own in 1742 during the War of Jenkins' Ear, an event which ended up shaping the state's perception of Spain. Georgia's opinion of Spain isn't very flattering as a result. Trivia - UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:United States Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Hetalia Category:North America Category:The Original 13